Kaizo and Fang, Fang and Kaizo
by Widzilla
Summary: AU. Dua orang majikan, dua ekor anjing siberian husky. Nama yang sama. Hanya umur yang membedakan. ONE SHOT. Actually no-pairing. Tapi kalo kalian mau ngeship silakan xD


**Boboiboy story and characters © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **Fanfiction by widzilla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **note: Kaizo dan Fang bukan kakak-adik di sini.**

* * *

Seorang remaja laki-laki berkacamata tengah duduk di lantai sambil mengikat tali sepatu. Di sampingnya, duduk seekor _Siberian husky_ yang gagah dengan wajah penuh awas serta tatapan tajam bagai serigala. Siap menjaga sang majikan di manapun dan kapanpun.

Pintu terbuka lebar membiarkan udara segar masuk. Sang remaja tersenyum sambil mengikatkan tali pada kalung leher anjing kesayangannya.

"Ayo, Kaizo."

Anjing bernama Kaizo itu langsung bergerak dengan sigap mengikuti Fang—remaja yang menjadi majikannya. Mereka berjalan menuju taman untuk menikmati udara segar.

* * *

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda tengah uring-uringan di meja kerja yang dipenuhi tumpukan map, kertas, serta layar laptop yang menyala.

"Hei! Kaizo! Besok kau harus segera berikan laporanmu, mengerti!" Suara seorang pria dengan nada tinggi terdengar dari gagang telepon yang digenggam malas-malasan di dekat telinga sang pemuda. "Hnnn…"

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Hnnn…"

"Hei! Kai-!"

 **BRAK!**

Bantingan telepon di meja mengejutkan seekor anak anjing _husky_ yang sedang berbaring di kursi samping majikannya—yang kini makin uring-uringan.

"BISA NGGAK SIH LEBIH TENANG KALO MAU MERINTAH ORANG!?"

Kaizo mengambrukkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala frustasi. "Grrrhhh…"

Si _puppy_ kecil mengais-ngais kaki-kaki mungilnya pada baju majikannya. Jelas ia khawatir ketika melihat majikannya marah tadi.

"Uuuuk… uuuk…"

Kaizo mengalihkan perhatian pada peliharaan tersayangnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh si anjing mungil ke dalam pelukan sambil mengelus-elus dan memberi ciuman kecil di atas kepala.

"Hhh… Maaf, Fang. Kau sampai kaget, yah? Sebagai permintaan maaf, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku butuh istirahat."

Fang, si anjing mungil menyalak gembira dalam pelukan majikannya.

* * *

Udara yang segar serta hari yang cerah adalah kombinasi luar biasa bagi orang-orang yang penat di rumah. Mereka bisa menikmati hari yang berbeda di luar rumah—seperti di taman contohnya.

Fang berjalan sambil menarik tali anjingnya yang berjalan nyaris menyeret. Kaizo tak sabar untuk menikmati kaki-kakinya menapak rumput dan berlari dengan bebas.

Sama hal-nya dengan si mungil Fang dalam gendongan majikannya. Tak sabar menikmati dirinya mengejar-ngejar kupu-kupu atau bermain lempar tangkap dengan Kaizo sang majikan.

Karena kedua anjing tersebut tak sanggup lagi menahan kesabaran, majikan mereka menjadi korban atas kaburnya anjing-anjing itu.

Kaizo berlari dengan tiba-tiba hingga tali pegangan terlepas dari tangan Fang.

Fang melompat dari pelukan Kaizo yang sempat teralihkan perhatiannya.

.

"Ah! Kaizo!"

"Hei, Fang!"

.

Kedua anjing tersebut berlari kencang menuju tengah taman. Tak peduli nyaris menabrak orang lain atau harus menerobos semak-semak.

Keduanya bertemu di tengah. Saling memandang heran.

Kaizo menjadi awas melihat anak anjing di hadapannya. Sementara Fang dengan polos memiringkan kepala.

Si kecil mendekat perlahan dan mengendus-endus si anjing yang berukuran lebih besar. Diikuti Kaizo yang juga penasaran mengendus-endus Fang kecil.

Si mungil yang polos akhirnya mengajak bermain. Si besar terbawa suasana dan akhirnya ikut bermain dengan si anjing kecil.

.

"Kaizo!"

"Fang!"

.

Kedua anjing di tengah taman menoleh dan mendapati majikan mereka masing-masing tengah berlari menghampiri sambil terengah-engah.

.

"Kamu ini!"

"Dasar bandel!"

"Kamu jangan bikin aku kaget, Kaizo!"

"Kamu tak boleh begini lagi, Fang!"

.

Tiba-tiba kedua orang yang bertemu dan memeluk anjing mereka masing-masing itu terdiam—mendengar nama mereka dipanggil oleh orang lain.

Kaizo mengrenyitkan alisnya—terdiam—perlahan menunjuk pada anjing _Siberian_ raksasa di pelukan remaja di hadapannya. "Ka-'Kaizo'?"

Fang terbengong sambil menatap anjing _H_ _usky_ mungil di pelukan pemuda di depannya. "…'Fang'?"

Kedua anjing tak memahami situasi penuh heran dari majikan mereka. Keduanya justru gembira karena para majikan telah datang dan ingin mengenalkan mereka pada teman yang baru saja ditemui di tengah taman.

Sementara dua pemuda yang jarak usianya cukup jauh akhirnya menyadari situasi yang sempat membuat mereka heran.

"Pfft… 'Kaizo'… nama itu terlalu keren untuk seekor anjing."

"Hehehe, apa kau tak salah memberi nama 'Fang' untuk anjing seimut itu?"

.

Kedua pemuda yang tak saling kenal kini duduk bersama dan menikmati donat manis bersama anjing mereka yang bermain-main di taman.

Perkenalan singkat yang unik.

Tapi toh kedua pemuda itu menyukainya.

Dan tak keberatan sama sekali bahwa kenyataannya nama mereka sama persis dengan nama anjing _Husky_ yang sedang berguling riang di rerumputan sana.

.

.

.

 **-end-**


End file.
